How WWE should book
by Jamey black
Summary: Based on WhatCulture's series-Cheating in her career is not something she's willing to do anymore. But, a blast from her past is making her question if it's not worth it to try it in other areas of her life.
1. Chapter 1

How WWE Should Book

Hi guys, I had this weird idea that I wanted to write about, before I forgot about it. It's based on my favorite wrestling YouTube channel WhatCulture Wrestling's "How WWE Should/Should've booked" segment. The idea centers around the Uso's turning heel, Naomi, and Finn Balor's eventual return to the WWE. I know that they aren't on the same brands…so we will call this a booking fantasy.

Chapter 1

WWE Backlash 9/11/2016-Women's Championship 6 pack challenge

Naomi waited nervously in the gorilla position for her music to hit. Tonight was the night. She might actually get a championship as a member of the main roster. Sure she had won and retained the FCW Divas championship 6 years ago…but that was SIX years ago. Since then, no matter how athletic and reliable she had been she hadn't had the opportunity to win another belt. Hell she even joined the cast of Total Divas because she thought it would give her a shot. She got a shot alright, right in her damn eye. She also lost her title shot in the process. She still never let them see her sweat, even if it irritated the hell out of her. But now with little to no opportunities were starting to eat away at her confidence.

She had to win tonight-she couldn't not win there was no other option.

Well there was, but she had let that part of herself go with Sasha and Tamina. She thought that being a member of Team Bad, would help her get a title shot. But apparently the company was so desperate to wipe out Aj's memory; they let Nicki Bella hold it just for the hell of it. Despite the fact that Naomi and a few other women could have really used the opportunity. Fucking politics.

No. She couldn't win the dirty way. A clean victory and beautiful new belt would do the trick. Not matter what Jimmy and Jey thought. She thought about her husband and his brother, and felt a headache forming. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with them. They could've ended Chad Gable's career, and when she went off on them-they laughed. Those fuckers laughed at her like losing their damn minds was the funniest damn thing in the world. Sure she understood the anger at not receiving the recognition you know you deserve, but they took that shit way too far. The argument got so nasty she walked away and hadn't seen either twin since the Smackdown taping, even going so far as to block their numbers so they couldn't call her.

She was still thinking about her husband and his asinine twin when her music hit. She put on her game face, and let the music takeover.

 _The match so far had been going even for everyone. Naomi had just got in a leg drop on Bliss when she felt a kick to the back of her head. The force of Nattie's kick made her see bright spots. Then she was pushed back and heard the referee's hand hit the mat. With everything in her, she kicked out of the pin. Someone grabbed her hair and was pulling her up. She finally got some of bearings when she saw Carmella join Natalya to commence in a double team. Naomi did the only thing she could think of when she felt them push her into the ropes, she clotheslined both women with everything she had. After that the match was a bit of a blur as her head continued to swim. Carmella had been the first woman to be eliminated. Next was Nikki who had tapped out to a sharpshooter. Natalya made the mistake of thinking her buddies were-well actual buddies and not opponents and got eliminated by a big Twisted Bliss. Now it was down to Herself, Alexa Bliss, and Becky. Becky and Naomi worked together to takeout Bliss, with the help of a nasty arm-bar/half-nelson Bliss was carried back to the trainer's office holding both arms in pain._

 _Now it was down to her and Becky, who both deserved the Women's title in their own right. This meant that the match would come down to which woman wanted the title more. Naomi put everything she had into their fight, but Beck kept kicking out. She had knocked Becky down with a swift kick to face, but knew it wasn't enough to keep her down. So she had to pull out something she had never done before, she had been shown the move once and seen the person do it a thousand times. As Lynch got back on her feet, Naomi went for the Pele Kick and it stuck. As much as she wanted to cheer for herself, she had no time and hurried to cover Becky._

 _THAT kick-out almost made her regret not playing dirty and just stealing the damn win. Banging the mat won't help her win, but at the moment it was helping not lose her mind. She had to get it together fast, because she wasn't going to win down here having a tantrum. So she got up and continued to fight; until she found herself in a Dis-arm-her that made her wish somebody would just cut her damn arm off from the pain. But she wouldn't tap out. There was no way she would; she'd rather pass out. She was concentrating on getting to the ropes and not tapping, so she didn't hear the kick up in noise, nor did she see the shenanigans going on around her. Her arm was in such agony that she didn't even realize Becky let it go. It was only when she felt herself being placed on top of something, did she realize that someone had interfered. As the ref hit the mat for the third time, she couldn't even push herself to stand. It didn't matter because she was holstered upon someone. The boos were deafening, and as she looked down and saw Jimmy, Jey, and Tamina and she only had one thought._

 _What the Fuck just happened!_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: My assumption is that Balor will probably be back by the Royal Rumble. So he won't be featured for a few chapters.

Chapter 2

Smackdown Live-The Women's Champion Locker Room

Naomi kept staring at the beautiful blue belt—HER belt, her championship. It didn't feel like it belonged to her, though. She hadn't even really touched it. She kept it in her bag for the past few days. Staring at it whenever she had time to do so felt like the only thing she had a right to do.

Damn her husband! Damn his Family!

The argument that happened after the match may have marked the beginning of the end for the two of them. But at this point she frankly didn't give a fuck. They say that an angry heart is an honest one; and after some of the things Jimmy said to her after the match. Well it had her reconsidering a lot of things.

 _Naomi stomped her way through the backstage area with her championship occasionally bumping into random objects and people. If they were too stupid not to see the fury in her face, then they deserved to get hit. Not that she cared; she wasn't even sure where she was going. She just wanted to get away from the cheering Samoans that were following her. HE would've never have done this to me. HE would've let me win on my own. HE would've believed in me. Even now she knew HE would've let her go to cool down by herself. It had been 10 years, and they only spent 6 months together but he learned to read her better than her husband ever could_

" _Nomi, slow down" Jimmy sounded out of breath. He was apparently out of a damn brain if he thought she wanted to speak to him. She kept up a fast pace, hoping that they would run out of steam and just let her go in peace. As she felt her arm being grabbed she knew this fight, because there would be one; was going to be nasty._

" _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YAL?" was the first thing she screamed out when Jimmy's face finally came into her view. His smile immediately dropped, and he let her arm go._

" _Nom-"_

" _DON'T FUCKING NOMI ME JON" she finally looked around him and saw Jey and Tamina further back looking at her with wide eyes. Right they'd never seen her like this before. She took a deep breath and forced her voice back down to indoor level._

" _John, why? You knew how much I wanted this. I wanted to do this on my own, so that nobody could say I didn't earn it!" She wanted to yell, but felt that the anger in her voice would get her point across. Jon's shocked face turned into a smirk._

" _Aww babe, we know you had it. We just wanted to help. Ain't nothing wrong with a lil help, right?" Jimmy, Jey, and Tamina now all shared the same smirk._

" _It's cheating. Y'all cheated me AND Becky out of a win." His voice was in her head 'You can't cheer to me for cheating, until you can win without it'. His voice had been in her head more in the past few months than they had ever been._

" _I didn't want anyone to doubt my win; I didn't want this taint hanging over my head. Now I have to fix this fucking disaster and give Becky a proper title shot!." She was still fighting to keep her voice even, but she needs them to understand that they were wrong. She looked Jimmy in the eyes, attempting to force him to understand where she was coming from. All she saw was anger._

" _We were just trying to help you, and yo ungrateful ass can't even say thank you. Now you sitting there acting like you weren't doing the same damn thing not too long ago. –"_

" _AND IT GOT ME NOWHERE! JUST LIKE THE BULLSHIT YOU PULLED WON'T GET YOU THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS!" so much for not screaming. Jimmy's face turned into furious one, but he didn't yell._

" _You know your right, you're not going anywhere. You good Uce, let's see how long you hold that title. Maybe you can be like Balor and keep it for day. Maybe you can be like Ziggler, cause you good ain't no doubt about that baby. But you just ain't good enough." He turned toward his cousin and twin, and nodded at them, and together they turned to leave. She stood there shocked and in tears that Jimmy, her Jimmy had sunk low enough to say those things about her. She was even more shocked that his name being said even during an argument with her husband made her stomach do a slight flip._

She hadn't seen any of them since Sunday night. She had to ride with Nikki, who told her that the Usos lost their match against the Rhyno and Heath Slater. They jumped Rhyno after the match injuring his leg in the same fashion that they injured Gable's. She explained to Nikki that the argument after the match, and the Bella understood her side. But she also stressed that she and Jimmy were married and in love, and he just wanted to help. She loved him and his family as well, but as much as she loved them, she didn't need nor want their help to win. Never in her life had she ever felt this bad about winning. Sure she was champ, but the cost wasn't worth it. Becky would probably hate her for the rest of their lives. Not something that was worth it at all. She had to make it up to her. A title shot with any kind of stipulation she wanted.

Making up her mind, she left her locker room to find Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon.


End file.
